


The Things We Learn

by wereleopard58



Series: The Final Battle [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Good Omens (TV), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supergirl (TV 2015), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale is Superman, F/M, M/M, Male Slash, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Original Character(s), Stiles Stilinski Is Spiderman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28716429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wereleopard58/pseuds/wereleopard58
Summary: Tony Stark knew he had to find out more about this ‘superman,’ and he thought nothing could surprise him after everything he had been through.  Well, clearly he was wrong about that.  This is the second story in my mega-crossover (at the moment there will be seven stories).
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Howard Stark/OC, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Series: The Final Battle [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1488959
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	The Things We Learn

Title: The Things You Learn

Author: Wereleopard58

Rating: T/Teen and up audiences

Show: Teen Wolf/Supergirl/Good Omens/Captain America The First Avenger/MCU

Pairing: Derek/Stiles, Slash, Aziraphale/Crowley

Warning: For all of Teen Wolf and MCU, Civil War and IW and Endgame never happened. Bucky didn't kill Tony's parents. I am not using the exact timeline, and clearly, things will change because of this crossover.

Summary: Tony Stark knew he had to find out more about this 'superman,' and he thought nothing could surprise him after everything he had been through. Well, clearly he was wrong about that. This is the second story in my mega-crossover (at the moment there will be seven stories).

XXXXX

Tony Stark groaned as he moved, at least he was alive, but he hurt so much. This was not what he had expected, but considering he worked with superheroes, he should have known better. He'd come to Metropolis to see about this 'Superman' he'd thought it was hype, another wannabe who wanted their five minutes of fame. Well, it wasn't. He glanced down and noticed blood on his iron man suit. At least he could find out some basics of this mysterious man.

Tony looked at the green stone which had been in his suit; it had been pure luck that he had found it. It wasn't something he'd ever seen before what was it? Why had it affected Superman so much? There were so many questions, and he knew there would be more to come. He was so glad that he had a lab here in Metropolis. So, first things first, the blood. Who the hell was this guy? Het hoped it was a human and not another alien. At least with people, he knew their biology.

XXXXX

Derek collapsed on his couch since he was away from the Kryptonite he had healed immediately. In front of him was an anxious and excited looking Stiles who paced in front of him, who was practically vibrating out of his skin.

"Are you okay?" He waited for Derek to nod. "You and Iron Man fought? Iron Man, how cool is that."

Derek couldn't help it but chuckle. "Well, it would have been better if we didn't fight and he didn't have Kryptonite."

Stiles sat down and cuddled into Derek's side. "Are you sure you're okay? No side effects from exposure?"

"I'm fine and healed. I honestly don't know what to do next?"

"Maybe he and his friends could aid us with our battle?" Aziraphale asked.

The two young men on the sofa jumped at the new voice.

Stiles slapped Derek on the arm. "What happened to werewolf and alien hearing, shouldn't you have known he was here?"

"Well, first, he's an angel, so I'm not sure on that." He ignored no the muttered 'we should test that'. "Secondly, I assume he spoke as soon as he arrived, so apart from popping in and talking he did nothing for me to hear."

Crowley couldn't help but laugh at how they scared the two. At times, he was easily pleased.

"It's not funny, Crowley," Stiles glared at the demon.

"Oh yes it was, but Angel has a point."

"With everything Tony Stark has been through, I don't think you two just appearing would be a good idea. There has to be a better way," Derek didn't know what though. Just then, two alarms went off. He pulled his cell out. "I need to meet Lois, we have an interview."

"Is she still trying to get you to go out on a date with her?"

Derek turned and glared at his boyfriend, and that was still weird for him to think. He and Stiles had gone through so much to make it here, but it made him exceptionally happy. "Yes, she is."

"She doesn't give up does she, but Lois can't have you. You're mine."

"Lois is a reporter, Stiles, giving up isn't in her vocabulary, and yes, I'm yours, just as you are mine."

Stiles grinned, leant over and kissed Derek.

"I need to meet Dick we're going-lo practice my new abilities," Stiles still couldn't believe he had powers. At the moment they were using his 'wall-crawling abilities' and his strength. Having a trapeze expert to help was coming in handy.

"Very well, Crowley and I will see if we can come up with a solution." They both then just vanished.

Stiles just stared at the place where Aziraphale and Crowley had been. "I wish l could do that."

"How about you deal with the new abilities you have and not wish for more," Derek kissed him this time.

"But travelling would be so much easier," Stiles whined against those very kissable lips of the man he loved.

"Stiles, I can fly," Derek reminded him.

"Oh yeah, that's still very cool. We need to go flying again, this time when my life isn't in danger."

Derek laughed. "I'll see if I can arrange something far away from the public eye."

"I loved being able to find things out about people, and it was bad enough with just the werewolf thing. But now, with you and being the only one of your kind, I'm not a big fan of it. I want to keep you safe."

"You also need to stay off the public eye, I want to protect you too, and I'm a reporter."

"Wow, keeping secrets like this, you hypocrite," Stiles couldn't stop the laughter at the look he was getting from his sourwolf. It didn't matter if he was part alien that nickname was staying.

XXXXX

"Scott again?" Chris called out as he heard the notification for messages on her cell.

"Yeah, he's still trying to say that Stiles lied, but he says there's something wrong with Lydia."

"Is she okay? She isn't injured, is she?"

"Scott doesn't know she sounds different. I'm going to call her. Are you okay going through the plan for the seminar?"

Chris smiled at his daughter. "I think I can manage, let me know if I can do anything to help." Allison and Lydia weren't as close as they once were, but that didn't mean they wouldn't help if they could. Since doing Stiles' class more people had been in touch interested in werewolves so they had decided to do a seminar.

"Will do," Allison waited as it rang. "Hello, Lydia," she spoke as soon as it was answered.

XXXXX

"Boss, we have the results of the test," FRIDAY announced.

Tony tapped a few buttons on the screen and watched on the results came up. There were things here he had no idea about; he would send it to Bruce to see if he could help. "Check to see if there is a familial match."

"Yes, boss."

Tony reached out and stretched his arms above his head and yawned. "Sleep." He muttered.

"Boss, there is something you should see."

"A result already." He looked over and read the results. He frowned, these couldn't be right.

"Rerun them."

"They came back the same."

"How the hell am I related to this 'Superman'?"

"Tony," Steve called out as he walked in with Bucky. "Tony?"

"Did my dad have another kid?" He abruptly asked, it wouldn't have been his mother, and he already has a younger half-brother.

"What?" Steve was very confused a glance at Bucky, and he could see the other man was too.

"This Superman person and I seem to be related. Is there a chance there was another Stark kid? One that might be older than me? Considering what my dad was like, it wouldn't be a surprise.

"Oh," Steve muttered, there was one person who came to mind. He glanced over at Bucky.

"Oh? What does 'oh' mean? What was the look with the one-armed bandit over there?"

"Your father was involved with someone. She was transferred, and that was the last we heard and then, well, you know what happened to us." He indicated himself and then Bucky.

"What was her name? Okay, what's with the looks again, what don't I know."

"I think it's best if we tell him the whole story."

"Bucky, l..." Steve sighed. "Fine, you'd better sit down. We were there for some of it, Peggy and Elizabeth told us the rest."

"Elizabeth, that was her name, it's pretty," Tony leaned over and waited. He felt like a little kid, and it was story time, but this was more important he had more family out there. Something he never believed would happen, even after he found out about Nathan and the two of them weren't exactly close. They were too alike in so many ways, hopefully this would be different.

XXXXX

1943

Steve glanced over at Bucky. He couldn't believe that he'd saved him. His best friend was alive and at his side. The two men had decided to do some recon ahead. Steve wanted to make sure the way was clear, and he wasn't ready to let Bucky out of his sight.

"So they gave you a serum, and you ended up like this?" Bucky indicated Steve's physique.

"Yes, and no matter how many times you ask, the answer isn't going to change."

Just then he heard something and held up his hand as he was about to say something they were attacked. The men seemed to come from everywhere. The two men fought as hard as they could. It seemed to be never-ending just then they heard a howl and from out of the woods ran a wild woman, literally. Steve could see claws and the flash of red eyes. At least she seemed to be on their side; with all three of them fighting, they eventually won. The few remaining soldiers ran off.

"Hi, I'm…" Bucky stared to speak the woman who just winked at him and disappeared into the woods.

"Who was that?" Steve asked.

Bucky turned and stared at him. "I was here with you, how the hell should I know. We'd better get back to the others.

No matter who it was, she had helped them, Steve wished he could find out who she was to thank her and find out what she was. Were there other experiments like him?

XXXXX

Peggy couldn't believe Steve had done it. She had always believed in him and had faith, but there had always been that element of doubt and fear.

"Peggy," Steve walked in with Bucky at his side. He wanted to go over and hold her, but that would be too forward of him and they weren't alone.

"I'm glad you're back safe, both of you."

"Agent Carter, I have the paperwork you requested." A smartly dressed woman walked in and continued to stare at the paperwork she held.

"Thank you, Lizzie," Peggy smiled at her.

"It's you," Steve whispered and looked over at his best friend to confirm he wasn't seeing things.

"You've met? "Peggy was a little confused at when this had happened.

"Yes, earlier," Bucky muttered.

"Earlier?" Peggy enquired, then it hit her Lizzie had mentioned it "Oh earlier, I, uh, just wait a minute." She took hold of Lizzie's arm and led her outside. "You didn't tell me it was Steve?"

"I didn't want to get your hopes up there was still a lot that could've gone wrong," Lizzie stared at the other woman. "Do you trust him?"

"Steve? Yes, I do. I don't know his friend, though! I think you should trust them, and Steve knows what it's like to be different."

"Fine, we'll collect Howard and go, somewhere we can't be overheard. She couldn't believe she was going to tell others she was a werewolf."

XXXXX

They had found an area that was out of the way, but still safe for them. Peggy waited for a moment and looked at Lizzie. It wasn't long before the other woman nodded.

"We need your word you won't tell anyone else what you are about to hear," Peggy looked at Steve and Bucky.

The two men glanced over at each other, and that look seemed to be an entire conversation. They finally both nodded. Howard reached out and took Lizzie's hand.

"I'm a werewolf." She said simply.

Peggy and Howard both burst out laughing.

"Only you, my dear friend, perhaps a little more or would it be easier is they asked questions?" Peggy smiled at her best friend."

"Questions, I guess so." She hated to be put on the spot.

"How?" Steve asked.

"How am I a werewolf?" She waited until he nodded. "I am a born one. You've probably interacted with us without knowing. Just like you…" Lizzie frowned as she looked at Captain America. "Okay, like most 'normal' people, there are good and bad ones."

Peggy covered her mouth as she tried to hide her laughter as Lizzie had looked at Steve.

"What can you tell us about werewolves? Who polices you?" Bucky asked.

"There are three types of werewolves. There is an alpha, which is what I am. We lead our packs and take care of them. This is an unusual time, and this war affects everyone. If it hadn't been for that, I wouldn't be here. A beta is what most are, and omegas don't have packs they can be dangerous. It's easier if you are born as you have more natural control as werewolf and become an omega as you have more control. Supposedly 'hunters' are supposed to deal with ones who harm a human, but it seems most of them just like to hunt."

"Is the red eye colour because you are an alpha?" Steve asked.

"Yes, betas and omegas have amber eyes. If you see a wolf with blue eyes, that means they killed an innocent, but it doesn't distinguish between how."

"What do you mean how? If they killed an innocent..." Steve's face scrunched up in confusion.

Peggy smiled at how cute he looked like that; the man she had first met was still in there. It was hard to believe because the outside was so different.

"If you hit someone who tried to commit suicide. If you're a surgeon and a patent dies during a dangerous surgery. If a civilian gets accidentally shot, it's not straightforward."

Bucky nodded, understanding that they weren't all killers, that these were afferent reasons. "Do you have to change with the moon? Why don't we see more wolves around?"

"The moon pulls at us. It's easier when you have control and much easier when you are born like this. You can shift at any time. It's called an alpha or beta shift. The alpha version is stronger than a beta one. The majority of werewolves cannot change into an actual wolf. It's a very rare ability. My family is one of the few that can, how not everyone related to me can do it. I can, though."

Howard smiled at the woman he loved as she explained everything she could about werewolves to a super-soldier.

XXXXX

Years passed and Peggy stared down at the paperwork in her hand, thanks to Lizzie, they had managed to get some information that could help them push forward and help with the war. Being a werewolf gave Lizzie exceptional hearing, and as a wolf, she could get closer to the enemy and gather Intel. It was always anonymous.

The story of a mysterious black wolf grew. It would appear out of nowhere and help the allies. Its eyes would flash red, and it would run off into the woods. Peggy had got used to having spare sets of clothing for Lizzie when she turned from aiding people. She smiled as she remembered the first time they met. A wolf had saved her life but had also been hurt. When they were both safer, or as safe as they could be, the wolf had disappeared and there instead was an injured naked woman. Peggy never even thought about what it meant; all she did was to concentrate on was making sure this woman lived.

Afterwards, they just talked, and Lizzie explained what she was. After that anything that Peggy would come across that seemed supernatural, she passed it over. It wasn't long after Lizzie saved Howard. Peggy had come to her worried about her colleague. Some men had kidnapped him and wanted the genius to create weaponry they could sell. She dealt with them quickly and easily, her eyes flashing red. Howard had never met anyone like her, and he was talking about the werewolf thing, even though that was fascinating. It hadn't taken them long to fall in love.

"Peggy, Peggy. Peggy," Lizzie finally shouted.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was just thinking about when we first met, actually."

"I need to talk to you, will we be disturbed?"

"No, we won't," Peggy looked at her best friend. "Lizzie, what's wrong? What can I do to help you? Can I do anything?"

"No, it's not anything that can be dealt with; it's just something I have to tell you."

"Okay, please sit down."

The two women sat down.

"I'm leaving; I have to."

"I don't think I understand why do you have to leave?"

"I'm pregnant, with what I am and with who Howard is I can't tell him. I can't be with him, and no one can find out his the father. Howard is in the public light, and he's a genius. I can't, I won't ask him to hide away his genius, and I'm not going to let me or my child be hidden away like a dirty little secret. Our secret can't come out, especially not with everything feeling like it's going to hell."

"Are you sure? Isn't there something we can do?" Peggy didn't want to lose her friend, and she hated the thought of Howard missing out on being a father.

"No, I've tried to think of something. If he were someone else, someone ordinary, it would've been different. Howard is going to do amazing things. I have no doubt he'll change the world. I just can't be a part of it. I can't ask you to lie for me anymore; it's not fair on you. I'm not telling you where I'm going, please don't ask. I will always be thankful that I met you," Lizzie pulled Peggy into her arms and hugged her tightly.

"I don't mind lying to keep you and your child safe. Is there anything I can do to change your mind?"

"No, there are people who know about werewolves, and they've arranged my transfer."

"You made sure this all happened when Howard wasn't around."

"I didn't want to lie to his face. I'm not sure I could."

"Don't worry, won't tell him. I understand what's at risk. Good luck to both of you. If you ever need me for anything, no matter how far in the future, please come to me. I will always help you."

XXXXX

Present Day

"It wasn't long after Peggy told us Lizzie had gone that everything that happened," Steve shrugged his shoulders.

"I technically died was experimented on and frozen," Bucky added.

"And I took my seventy-year-old nap."

"Is that why Peggy carter helped set up S.H.I.E.L.D?" Tony asked.

Steve smiled wistfully as he thought of Peggy. It was the same look he had whenever he thought about her. "Yes, but she kept purely supernatural things like werewolves separately. Peggy never wanted anyone to find out accidently. It's also why the S.H.I.E.L.D's headquarters was called 'The Triskelion'."

"How did you know that?" Tony wanted to know as much as he could, but he wanted the truth and not stories.

"In Peggy's more lucid moments, she talked about Lizzie and how she wished she could've done more and told me everything. Lizzie is the only one I know of. I have no idea about after I took my ice dip. The reason why I never said anything? I honestly didn't think about it, and there was so much going on."

"Elizabeth Hale was an amazing woman," Bucky added.

Tony Just stared at him. "Did you have a crush on my dad's girlfriend; that is so weird to say?"

"She loved your father and was a great friend. I wouldn't have tried anything. If she weren't in love and single, I definitely would've asked her out," Bucky smiled at the look Tony sent his way.

"Who are you, Elizabeth Hale?" Tory muttered he needed to find out if he had any more family

XXXXX

Crowley just stared at Aziraphale. How could an angel feel love in areas, but not feel the love that came from him? He had fallen hard for his angel almost since the first time they had talked. There was such kindness in Aziraphale. He protected those who needed it, whether it was Adam and Eve or protecting him from the first-ever droplets of rain.

He would do anything for his angel, and Aziraphale knew it. All he needed to do was show a sad pouty look and Crowley gave in. Just like cleaning that damn jacket.

"So what do you think Crowley?" Aziraphale turned when there was no answer. If he had been alive and had a beating heart, it would have stopped. He never thought a demon could have a look that shone with pure love, and it was aimed at him.

Crowley was tired of hiding how he felt. They had survived armageddon they might not again. "Why did you never sense love home me?"

Aziraphale just stared. " Well, you've always felt like this. I just assumed it was only, well, you."

The demon ducked his head in embarrassment; If Aziraphale had always felt this, that meant only one thing. "Well, uh." He hoped the connection wasn't made.

Aziraphale's mouth fell open as he realised what it meant. "You've loved me for that long, since almost the very start? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to lose you. You're an angel; why would you have feelings for a demon?"

"My dearest demon, my darling Crowley you are always there for me, you understand who I am, how could I not love on you. I mean at the start, I thought it was just friendship. I didn't know any different. To me, love was love. After so long, I never really thought about it. It was just how I felt about you, my dear. Then the church happened, and you saved those books because you knew how much they meant to me. I realised then how I felt, but I was afraid to tell you."

"Why?"

Aziraphale reached out and cupped Crowley's face. "You are amazing and so comfortable in this body. You are so wonderful. There aren't enough words to explain how wonderful you are. Why would you love someone as simple and boring as I –."

Crowley couldn't wait any longer he walked over and pulled Aziraphale into a kiss.

"My Angel." He whispered as their lips parted.

"My demon," Aziraphale was the one to pay them back into a kiss.

XXXXX

Tony sat and stared at the screen in front of him. Derek Hale and a photo of a man that looked nothing like the 'superhero' that he had fought. He reached out, and his fingertips touched the image.

"If only I knew. " He whispered it horrified tony what his nephew had lived through. Derek had practically lost everyone and was only twenty- two years old. "I would've been on your side and helped you."

He had to talk to Derek. They both had little family, but they could be there for each other.

XXXXX

Lydia sat and stared out of the window. She couldn't tell Allison what was wrong. How could she tell anyone? She had ruled Beacon Hills High School and that hadn't been any doubt that university would be any different. But it was she was no longer the most popular or the smartest. Lydia Martin was struggling and had no idea what to do about it.

XXXXX

Scott stared at his computer screen. He was sure something was going on. Lydia hadn't returned his calls since the time she yelled at him and hung up. Allison and Chris think it's just an excuse to bring them back. He doesn't want to call Derek. Stiles is the only person he could call. They'd been friends for a long time, and Stiles wouldn't let him down, he was sure of it.

XXXXX

Dick laughed as Stiles fell, but managed to hit the wall and stick to it.

"Yeah, laugh it up pal, I'm just learning."

"Well, at least you aren't going to hurt yourself," Dick just stared at him; he knew that his roommate was going to want to help people. He'd already been pushed off a roof trying to help someone. Being close to Bruce Wayne and Batman, there was something he knew. Stiles was going to need a suit to keep his identity a secret and to aid his abilities.

XXXXX

Derek walked out onto the rooftop why did Tony Stark want to meet him? How would he know about his secret identity.

''Hello, Derek."

"Mr Stark."

"Please call me Tony. God, this is awkward."

"What is? What's going on?"

"When we fought, oh I know you're 'Superman' and you bleed on me, I had it tested. I found something out."

Derek crossed his arms over his chest. "And what was that?"

Tony waved a hand between them ''We're related."

"We're what?" He uncrossed his arms and stared at the older man with confusion.

"It would seem I'm in your uncle. You can cam me, Uncle Tony." He grinned brightly.

Derek had thought he was hearing things. "We're what?"

The end


End file.
